In wireless communications, the need to arrange communications efficiently continues to grow with the proliferation of new communications network configurations. In heterogeneous network configurations (HetNet) for example, a common network operator may simultaneously manage two different overlapping networks having different coverage areas and/or radio power, in which optimum power levels to be employed for uplink communications may vary between different networks.
At present, the control of uplink power specified by current standards is designed to enhance performance in radio access network (RAN) configurations involving a homogeneous network of macro extended Node B (eNB) base stations that each provide coverage over an area whose radius may extend hundreds or thousands of meters. Such procedures may involve estimating uplink power based upon fraction pathloss (FPC) algorithm. However, uplink power control using the FPC algorithm may be problematic for other network configurations. For example, in many areas, network operators have begun implementing HetNets, which may include additional radio networks besides the conventional network of macro base station, such as eNBs. For example, a HetNet may involve a distributed base station architecture, in which a group of Remote Radio Heads (RRH) installed on towers and buildings are connected via a standardized fiber interface to a central eNB base station. HetNet architecture may additionally or alternatively include a network of low power pico-cells and/or femtocells that are each linked to the central base station. One issue that arises with such a HetNet configuration is that, because of the different downlink transmission power level in the eNB transmitter as compared to the RRH transmitter, the coverage areas are different for downlink and uplink transmissions. The pathloss used in the FPC algorithm accordingly may greatly reduce the uplink throughput in such a HetNet configuration. Accordingly, the FPC-based procedures for determining uplink transmit power may yield less-than-ideal results in a heterogeneous radio network environment provided by the HetNet.
In addition, even in homogenous networks, the FPC algorithm for determining uplink transmit power may result in performance shortcomings.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.